1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a white balance method for performing a shading compensation, and more particularly, a white balance method for performing a shading compensation, in which a white balance control is initiated for an input image captured when a camera is driven, and then the shading compensation is performed together during a process of performing the initiated white balance control.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a number of pixels of an image sensor increases and a viewing angle of a mounted and downsized lens is widened, a diameter of the lens is decreased which causes an incident angle of a chief ray to increase. As a result, the brightness in the center area of an image taken through the lens is greater than the brightness of an area surrounding the center of the image, or a lens shading phenomenon is generated. The lens shading phenomenon is where colors of the area surrounding the center of the image are distorted.
The related art attempts to solve these problems by compensating for shading by using a separate memory, or by performing a separate image processing on the image.
However, the shading compensating methods of the related art include a separate control performing process for avoiding a shading phenomenon. Due to this separate control performing process a processing time is increased, and a processing module for performing the separate control performing process for avoiding the shading phenomenon needs to be additionally included in a chip form.